Such a clip is normally fixed on a tab disposed in the longitudinal axis of a cavity formed in an insulating housing of a connector, the clips and the tabs usually being of a standard type. Clips which are fixed on tabs are made of cut-out and bent sheet metal.
Due to inevitable dimensional variations in production, circumstances require play compatible with given tolerances to be provided in the cavities in which the clips are to be inserted.
Further, it is not always certain that a clip will be properly clipped exactly perpendicularly on the tab. Indeed, the clip may happen to be inserted in between one side of the tab and the wall of the cavity facing that side, this causing faulty contact between the clip and the tab and, independently, precarious positioning of the clip in the cavity.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a security arrangement which ensures that if a clip appears to be fixed on a tab in a cavity, then the clip is properly positioned both electrically and mechanically.